


The Awakening

by bobbiejelly



Series: MerAdd My Heart <3 [119]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: When you turn over, you see her, and it doesn't surprise you.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Series: MerAdd My Heart <3 [119]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687834
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The Awakening

* * *

**The Awakening**

* * *

_When you turn over, you see her, and it doesn't surprise you._

* * *

When you turn over, you see her, and it doesn't surprise you.

She's naked.

She's really _really_ naked.

And beautiful.

And when you look downwards, you're naked too.

You want to reach over and touch her, but you're frozen in place admiring her, as she leans into you with hungry eyes, and swollen lips, and wavy red hair cascading over her shoulders.

She looks at you like she wants to kiss you, and you know that you _definitely_ want to kiss her.

When she moves towards her, your breath catches, and when her lips touch yours you feel yourself melting into the mattress and indulging yourself in her embrace.

You kiss her passionately, with feeling, with intention.

Your tongues twinning, twisting as your fingers tangle up in her hair.

She brushes your cheek with her palm, and gives you a warm smile, and tender expression before she fades away, and you can feel her soft, soft skin drifting away from you.

You blink twice, and you gasp as you wake up, shifting around under the covers and breathing heavily.

You feel with both hands where she just was beside you, and in your groggy and semi-conscious state, you're almost surprised when you hear a familiar grunt in response.

"Hey, you're awake. How are you feeling?" Derek smiles at you, and you focus really hard on smiling back up at him.

"Yeah," you say. "I just…"

You don't know how to explain to him what just happened. You have no idea yourself what just happens. Much less what it means to you, to him. _To Addison._

You feel self-conscious, biting your lips nervously, but Derek doesn't seem to be sweating it.

"Mm, you're glowing, did you have a good dream?" Derek asks you.

"Yeah, I did…" You say without further elaboration, and he nods at you, and then turns around to go back to sleep again.

You turn around also, and curl yourself up in the sheets, as you try to drift off again, but your mind is whirring and turning.

You feel slightly guilty about it all, even though you were asleep, so it was hardly on purpose.

As you take in the throbbing you feel between your thighs, and the pang you feel in your heart, you sigh and you decide that you'll have to sort it all out in the morning.

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **FIN**

* * *


End file.
